Dai ② Seichouki
|producer = Tsunku |Last = 1st Chou Berryz 1st album (2004) |Next = Special! Best Mini ~2.5maime no Kare~ mini album (2005) |Single1 = Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ |Single2 = Koi no Jubaku |Single3 = Special Generation |Single4 = Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? |Single5 = 21ji Made no Cinderella }} Dai ② Seichouki (第②成長記, "Dai 2" pronounced as Dai Ni; A Record of the 2nd Growing Season) is Berryz Koubou's second studio album. Dai ② Seichouki would be the first of an informal trilogy of three Berryz releases, each issued within one or two weeks of each other, to close out Berryz Koubou's second year of existence. The band's first single as a seven-piece, "Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai", was scheduled to be released one week after Dai 2 Saichouki. The first pressing of the album was enclosed in a cardboard slipcase and includes four double-sided photocards of the band. Over 14 years after its initial release, the album was released as a set of two TOWER RECORDS Limited LP records. It was pre-sold at TOWER VINYL SHINJUKU on April 26, 2019, and was released at all TOWER RECORDS locations and TOWER RECORDS ONLINE on May 1, 2019."第二弾は 松浦亜弥、Berryz工房の3作品をタワレコ限定でアナログ化！4/26新宿店先行発売！" (in Japanese). TOWER RECORDS ONLINE. 2019-04-17."タワーレコードとのコラボによる、ハロプロアナログ化プロジェクト第2弾リリース決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-04-22. Tracklist CD #Special OP (スッペシャルOP) #Special Generation #Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? #Joshi Basket Bu ~Asaren Atta Hi no Kamigata~ (女子バスケット部〜朝練あった日の髪型〜; The Girls Basketball Team ~My Hairstyle on Days When I Have Morning Practice~) #Koi no Jubaku #Ohiru no Kyuukeijikan (お昼の休憩時間。; Lunch Break) #Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ #Sabori (さぼり; Hooky) #21ji Made no Cinderella #Aisuru Hito no Namae wo Nikki ni (愛する人の名前を日記に; My Beloved's Name in My Diary) #Berryz Koubou Koushinkyoku (Berryz工房行進曲; Berryz Koubou March) #Special ED (スッペシャルED) TOWER RECORDS Limited LP Records Record 1= ;Side A #Special OP #Special Generation #Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? ;Side B #Joshi Basket Bu ~Asaren Atta Hi no Kamigata~ #Koi no Jubaku #Ohiru no Kyuukeijikan |-|Record 2= ;Side A #Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ #Sabori #21ji Made no Cinderella ;Side B #Aisuru Hito no Namae wo Nikki ni #Berryz Koubou Koushinkyoku #Special ED Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Ishimura Maiha (uncredited) *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Album Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #Special Opening #*Arrangement: Yuasa Koichi #Special Generation #Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? #Joshi Basket Bu ~Asaren Atta Hi no Kamigata~ #*Arrangement: Tanaka Nao #Koi no Jubaku #Ohiru no Kyuukeijikan #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ #Sabori #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #21ji Made no Cinderella #Aisuru hito no Namae wo Nikki ni #*Arrangement: Matsushita Noriyoshi #Berryz Koubou Koushinkyoku #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #Special Ending #*Arrangement: Yuasa Koichi Concert Performances ;Joshi Basket Bu ~Asaren Atta Hi no Kamigata~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ - Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Aki Fuyu ~Berikou Fes!~ - Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina ;Ohiru no Kyuukeijikan *Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangensoku~" *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitaii!!~ - Tokunaga Chinami *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Aki Fuyu ~Berikou Fes!~ - Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi *HAPPY DINNER TIME ~Momo ni Sachi Are!~ - Tsugunaga Momoko ;Sabori *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ - Kikkawa Yuu, Sekine Azusa, Okai Asuna, Maeda Irori *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Aki Fuyu ~Berikou Fes!~ - Tokunaga Chinami, Sugaya Risako *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ - Sudo Maasa *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Haru ~PROGRESSIVE~ - Fujii Rio, Nomura Minami, Wada Sakurako *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show ~Hinamatsuri 2018・Kinen Subeki Kono Hi ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu~ - Shimizu Saki *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Haru "Hatsukoi" - Tsubaki Factory ;Aisuru Hito no Namae wo Nikki ni *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Nakayama Natsume *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show 2019 ~Reiwa! ENJOY! My Birthday!!~ - Kumai Yurina ;Berryz Koubou Koushinkyoku *Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ (part of a medley) Oricon Chart Positions Total reported sales: 14,631 References External Links *Discography: **CD: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **LP Record: UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Joshi Basket Bu ~Asaren Atta Hi no Kamigata~, Ohiru no Kyuukeijikan, Sabori, Aisuru hito no Namae wo Nikki ni, Berryz Koubou Koushinkyoku Category:Berryz Koubou Albums Category:2005 Albums Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2019 LPs Category:Berryz Koubou LPs